Others Like Me
by Xavier2163
Summary: Indefinitely on Hiatus for rewrites AU. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects? M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 1

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites.

I started this story as my first fanfiction attempt and first writing attempt. I just started writing it without a lot of planning and I made mistakes in the storyline that need to be corrected.

Hopefully this story will be re-posted, but I'm going to finish other stories before I come back to work on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 2

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 3

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 4

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 5

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 6

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 7

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 8

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 9

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 10

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 11

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Written under the derivative fan works act. All rights reserved to the original creator, Stephanie Meyer.

**Title: **Others like me

**Premise: **Alternate Universe. Half-vampire hybrids are rare but not unheard of. Bella and Renee have moved to Forks to start a new chapter of their lives, but can they avoid being drawn into the dark underworld that Bella's Father protects?

**POV: **BPOV (Bella), Bella starts the story, but Edward and Alice will both get a chance later on.

– – – –

**Author Notes:**

First Fan Fiction attempt

– – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter 12

This story is currently on Hiatus and has been temporarily taken down for rewrites


End file.
